Secret Admirer
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: In which Fiyero's confused, Boq is on a mission, and Morrible isn't wearing makeup. XbiyeroX


**Title:** Secret Admirer

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Boq…I'd love to own Boq, but I don't. I own a Tin Woodman doll, an autograph, and a dozen pictures of Boq, but not Boq himself.

**A/N:** Because this pairing is endangered.

**Dedication:** My Beta, who wouldn't leave me alone until she got this.

* * *

The floorboards creaked underneath Boq's feet. Wincing, he hoped that no one heard him. He did not need another ambush from a bunch of immature young men. Since he was smaller than most of his other classmates, he found himself tossed around more than he ever had. This was his third pair of eyeglasses this month.

He slipped out into the hall and finally let out his suffocated breath. Now that he was out in the hall, he could easily get out into the grounds. Unless a professor found him, but he would just have to be careful.

He peeked around the corner and found none other than Madame Morrible. She was in an elegant night dress with her hair down against her back and her make up removed. She was actually more terrifying now. He lay back against the stone corner and hoped she didn't come his way.

"Master Fiyero!" Her voice boomed. "Miss Galinda!"

Boq's ear perked, and taking a deep breath, he peeked over the edge of the wall. There was a drunken Galinda hanging onto to an even drunker Fiyero's neck. They both were holding back alcoholic giggles. His cheeks turned red with jealousy.

"What is the meaning of this?" She shrilled.

Neither answered.

"I said, what is the meaning of this?!?" Madame Morrible shrilled again.

The drunken pair looked at each other and laughed. This greatly angered Morrible, Boq could clearly see, because she held up a shaking finger and ordered them both into her office. True, that was not how he wanted his love to be punished, but at least Morrible was out of the way.

He quickly ran out to the large iron doors and down the pathway to the gardens. It was a beautiful place, the gardens. He ran his hand over the rusty gates and inhaled the fresh scent. Large rose bushes outline the paradise. He grabbed a large bundle of the white roses. He knew he didn't have long till another teacher would replace Morrible, so he had only moments to get back to his room.

Luck was with him tonight, though, because he soon found himself back in the boy's dorm and on the giant couch. Working with haste, he snipped off the thorns and tied the stems together with a red string and a note card. He smiled at his creation. Now all he had to do was get it to his love's bed without being caught…

The next morning he realized he had fallen asleep one the couch. It was to cold in his room and the fire was just so…well, warm. He yawned and sat up. After stretching and getting the creak out of his neck, he tried to figure out what he was doing here. It was then he remembered the flowers.

Slowly, he went back into the large room where the beds were located.

"Hey, Boq, come look at this!" Fiyero called to him. "Whose handwriting is this?"

It took a moment for him to move, but when he got there, he found Fiyero was holding up none other than his note card with the roses ignored on the pillow. Boq wanted to say he wrote it, but unfortunately they weren't the only people in the room. A large group of boys were sitting on a bed, snickering at Fiyero's secret admirer.

"Is it…is it Miss Galinda's?" It actually hurt to say her name.

"It might." Fiyero sighed. "Yes, yes, it very well is. Thank you, Boq."

Fiyero put his large hand on Boq's shoulder, rubbed it, and then quickly let go. The other boys had grabbed the roses and playing out how Galinda would be giggling with her girlfriends at the current moment. Boq felt as though his hard work and most dangerous plan had failed miserably. I really never had luck, he thought, Galinda owns it all…always one more step ahead of me.

* * *

Fiyero grabbed his gift from the annoying boys and stomped out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Sitting down on the velvet couch near the fire, he examined the note card again. There was something that wasn't quite right, he just wasn't sure what. What he did know, though, this is could never be Galinda's handwriting. She put smiley faces inside all of her A's and dotted her I's with hearts.

He knew Boq wasn't a lair, but for once, he wished he was.


End file.
